


Caught Staring

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Does the new recruit actually want to murder Jesse? Or is he really just interested in taking the cowboy for a ride?





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for betaing and to [Lefty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lefthand) for keeping me sane.
> 
> This fic was a "request" from [Volka](https://volkabai.tumblr.com/), who asked for awkward Hanzo not knowing what to do with his crush on Jesse and Jesse bonding with the new recruits. If you'd like to "request" a fic from me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com/commissions).

“He’s doing it again,” Hana says, just as Jesse’s about to take a bite of his eggs.

 

He shoves the fork in his mouth before he can overthink it. Jesse doesn’t need to look, but he knows if he turns his head to the right he’ll see the same thing he sees almost every time he's in the mess hall: a pair of dark, intense eyes staring back at him. 

 

And sure, Jesse’s used to the stares - people doing double takes, wondering if the boots match the hat, trying to gauge how quick the cowboy’s quick draw actually is - but this is something else entirely. It's not the first time this has happened, or even the twentieth time. Jesse's kinda lost count at this point. 

 

Plus, there's something incredibly strange about being the focus of attention at a table that also seats a couple of celebrities like Hana and Lúcio, the latter of whom is currently trying to balance a butter knife on the tip of his finger while he waits for his toast to pop. He's annoyingly good at it. 

 

“Maybe he's just impressed by Lúcio’s hidden talents,” Jesse says around his mouthful. Hana makes a face.

 

“Nah, he's definitely lookin’ at you,” Lúcio says, flicking the knife up in the air and catching it in his hand just as the toaster dings. 

 

“Definitely  _ checking you out,” _ Hana adds, reaching over in her daily attempt to steal one of his bacon slices. She hasn't been successful yet, but Jesse has to give her credit for coming up with new methods. In this case, distraction. 

 

“You’re crazier’n a soup sandwich if you think that,” Jesse says, snapping up the slice of bacon Hana failed to steal and taking a bite. “And you are too,” he adds when Lúcio returns to the table with his toast. 

 

“Well, what other explanation is there?” he asks. 

 

Jesse doesn’t respond. He has an answer, but it's not one he particularly wants to share with them. And even though he thinks he'd remember trying to carry out a hit on someone as gorgeous as the man staring at him from the back corner of the mess hall, he can't exactly rule out the whole murder idea. There's a substantial bounty on his head, after all, and everyone at the Watchpoint knows it. 

 

He can't quite convince himself it's just his paranoia talking, that Winston vetted all the new members extensively and he has nothing to worry about. Working alone, relying only on himself - it’s all still too fresh in his mind. 

 

For now, all he can do is hope that the new arrival with the undercut and piercings isn't out to get him. But, he thinks, glancing that way out of the corner of his eye to find the man engrossed in reading something on his tablet, there are probably worse ways to die. 

 

He steadfastly ignores the knowing look that Hana and Lúcio share across the table.

 

~~~

 

Winston's decision to wait until everyone confirmed for the “new Overwatch” arrives on base before scheduling any missions means that Jesse has a lot of downtime. And it doesn't take very long for that  _ downtime _ to flip over to  _ boredom.  _

 

There's only so much time he can spend sitting in front of the holoset watching news reports about increased omnic activity in King’s Row and mysterious attacks in Ilios without being able to do anything about them. 

 

So he hangs out in the training room. A lot. Shakes off the rust of the years spent on his own, tries to remember what it's like to work with a team. Being at the Watchpoint again is eerie - and no less so for the remnants of neglect that still linger. The haphazardly-piled boxes in dark corners, the scuff marks in the dust where others have explored, the faded orange Overwatch symbol painted on the back wall. They've been working on cleaning it up, slowly. But they don't have nearly the kind of workforce they used to. 

 

Thankfully, dust and boxes don't interfere with Athena’s training AI. He pushes himself through one of the harder programs, throwing himself into the movements. By the time he stands over the last defeated bot he’s panting shallowly, wiping the sweat from his forehead, as Athena announces that he’s achieved a new high score. 

 

Jesse grins wickedly. Genji’s going to have a hard time beating  _ that _ one when he gets back from Nepal.

 

He’s about to launch into another program when he realizes that he’s no longer alone in the training room. Somehow, he’s not surprised when he turns to find those same brown eyes focused on him from just inside the entrance, as if the man had stopped moving the second he saw Jesse. He’s got a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder and he’s wearing workout clothes, the sleeves of his plain white shirt stretched tight over his arms where they’re crossed over his chest. 

 

Jesse can’t quite decipher the look on his face - wide-eyed and hunger-tinged. He realizes the two of them have never been alone in a room together, and a shock of anticipation straightens his spine. 

 

If nothing else, he's about to find out exactly where he stands. 

 

“Howdy, partner,” he says, and the man straightens, surprised. As if he'd been imagining a different sort of greeting. “Don't think we've met yet. Name’s Jesse McCree.”

 

The man takes several moments to respond, his eyes boring into Jesse just as intensely as they always do. Finally he says, so quietly Jesse almost doesn't catch it, “My name is Hanzo.”

 

“Pleasure to meetcha.”

 

The silence that follows stretches on for so long that it starts to feel like an itch under his skin. Maybe it's better to just get the big question out of the way. 

 

“That's a mighty fine weapon you got there. Plan on usin’ it anytime soon?”

 

Hanzo frowns. His arms slacken and drop to his sides, as if he's making a conscious effort to appear less threatening. Or trying to get Jesse to let his guard down. Finally, he says, “Thank you.”

 

Jesse's eyebrows shoot up. “What for?”

 

“For admiring my weapon. It is indeed ‘mighty fine’.”

 

The chuckles bubble up out of Jesse before he can hold them back, and suddenly he's laughing loudly enough to echo across the training room. Hanzo’s eyes widen briefly before he looks away, his hands falling to clench into fists at his sides.

 

“Aw hell,” Jesse says, his breath coming in short gasps between words. If Hanzo’s here to collect on Jesse’s bounty, he’s going about it in the strangest way possible. “You went an’ done the air quotes and everythin’.”

 

Hanzo’s cheeks are tinged pink, but he stands up straighter and turns, his body angled towards the door. 

 

“I apologize for disturbing you during your training. I will go.”

 

“Oh c’mon now, sugar, I didn’t mean it like that. Jus’ surprised me, that’s all. In a good way,” he adds as an afterthought. Hanzo’s face turns even redder, and Jesse’s not quite sure what to make of it. “There’s more’n enough room in here for both of us. Why don’tcha join me? Show me what that ‘mighty fine’ weapon of yours can do.”

 

“Perhaps some other time,” Hanzo says, already inching toward the door. 

 

Jesse doesn't want to let him go. Always too damn curious…

 

“Scared that antique ain't gonna measure up to my Peacekeeper?” Jesse spins the gun around his finger, showing off. 

 

Hanzo narrows his eyes at him, and there's a challenge in them now that sets Jesse's heart racing, dark and dangerous. 

 

“You are one to talk of antiques, with that old thing in your hand.” Hanzo steps towards the range, eyeing the training setup before turning that fierce gaze back on Jesse. 

 

Jesse meets him halfway, twirling Peacekeeper one last time so that the barrel is pointed towards the ceiling. “Prove me wrong,” Jesse says, a low rumble. 

 

The smirk that crosses Hanzo’s face twists up his insides something fierce. Jesse thinks that although Hanzo may not be  _ trying _ to kill him, he just might end up succeeding anyway. 

 

~~~

 

Jesse knows he's in trouble when he wanders, still yawning, into the kitchen one morning two weeks later to find Hana seated at Hanzo’s table instead of the one they usually share breakfast at.

 

He’s spent most of these past two weeks with Hanzo. Training, usually - sometimes with others but mostly by themselves, long hours of competition that slowly morphed into discovering the ways that their styles mesh. He’s certain that when Winston finally starts sending them out on missions, he and Hanzo are going to be an unstoppable team.

 

He’s pretty sure that’s not just wishful thinking on his part.

 

But they’d been spending a lot of time together outside of training as well, and it’s starting to mess with Jesse’s head. Sharing late dinners after intense training sessions, watching old movies in the rec room, clearing out disused parts of the base in preparation for more new arrivals. 

 

And it's driving Jesse a little bit crazy. Because the staring hasn't stopped - if anything, it's gotten  _ worse. _ To the point where he can no longer pretend that Hana and Lucio aren't onto something. Can no longer pretend the idea of it doesn't make his heart stutter and his stomach tense. 

 

Crazy. He's definitely going crazy. 

 

Hanzo smiles indulgently as Hana tells a story that Jesse can't hear the details of, and then lets out a chuckle when Hana flings her arms out wide and shouts, “And then he just  _ left _ it there!” When Hanzo glances towards the door and catches Jesse's eye, his smile goes just the tiniest bit wider before he looks down at his plate. 

 

He follows the smell of coffee further into the kitchen, wondering when exactly he became so susceptible to a smile. 

 

It’s a lazy day, as most of the rest have been while they wait for the rest of the team to arrive, and Jesse and Hanzo once again end up in the rec room at the end of it for a movie night. Jesse’s excited to show Hanzo  _ For A Few Dollars More,  _ one of his favorite cowboy films. The first time Jesse had picked one out for their movie night, Hanzo had laughed and said, “Why am I not surprised?” But he’s always seemed interested in whatever Jesse showed him.

 

They quickly settle in on the couch, and Hanzo shifts just the slightest bit closer to him despite there being plenty of room for him to stretch out on the opposite side.

 

Jesse wonders if this is what it would have felt like to go on a movie date as a teenager.

 

He loses himself in the film for a while, even though he knows the whole thing by heart. He’s in the process of deciding if it’s worth pausing it to make a snack run when a sudden weight lands on his shoulder.

 

Looking down, he finds that Hanzo has fallen asleep, his body slumping against Jesse and his head resting on his shoulder. So much for the snack run, Jesse thinks. There’s no  _ way _ he’s moving now.

 

Hanzo looks incredibly peaceful in his sleep. The lines of age and trial alike are smoothed from his face, strands of his dark hair escaping from his bun to flare out across the spread of Jesse’s serape. Jesse completely loses track of the movie. It’s far more fascinating to memorize the way Hanzo’s face looks in the dim glow of the holoset. 

 

He’s definitely, definitely in trouble.

 

~~~

 

Trouble comes knocking a few nights later. Literally. 

 

Jesse is lounging in bed after an intense training session with Hanzo, flicking through news articles on his tablet and waiting for his body to feel tired enough for sleep. The knock on the door is a surprise, but somehow the fact that Hanzo is the one standing on the other side when he gets up to answer it isn’t.

 

“Well howdy,” Jesse says, leaning against the door frame. Hanzo is wearing a t-shirt over loose-fitting sleep pants and his hair is slightly mussed, as if he’d been in bed and had just given it up as a lost cause.

 

“I hope I did not wake you.” 

 

Jesse shakes his head. “Naw, though I’m mighty curious what’s gotcha knockin’ on my door at this hour. Bit late for a movie night.”

 

Hanzo’s stare is just as intense as it always is, lending a different tone to his words. “I could not sleep.”

 

Jesse raises an eyebrow. “And you think I can help you with that?” he asks with a smirk. Hanzo’s gaze flickers down to this lips and snaps back up to his eyes just as quickly. 

 

Trouble.

 

But Jesse always did have a knack for getting into trouble anyway.

 

“If I am disturbing you…”

 

“Actually, I think you should come on in,” Jesse says, opening his door wider and stepping back. “Might have just the thing to wear you out.”

 

Hanzo looks uncertain for all of a second, like this whole thing is going much easier than he’d expected, before he steps across the threshold into Jesse’s room. As soon as the door closes behind him, Jesse crowds him back against it, putting his hands on either side of Hanzo’s head and leaning in. Hanzo’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t try to move away. Instead, he tilts his chin up in a clear challenge, the barest ghost of a smirk on his lips.

 

“You got the strangest way of showin’ your interest, you know that?” Jesse says, lifting one hand to stroke across Hanzo’s cheek and down to his neck. Hanzo leans into the touch, his eyes never leaving Jesse’s. “Thought for sure you were tryin’ to carry out a hit on me at first.”

 

Hanzo laughs quietly. “I am not often interested. Perhaps I am just out of practice.”

 

“Want me to go easy on you, darlin’?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Jesse wastes no more time, closing the gap between them and capturing Hanzo’s lips in a fierce kiss. Hanzo responds immediately, his hands coming up to circle Jesse's waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt to get at the skin beneath it. 

 

His eagerness is infectious, but Jesse is far too interested in exploring Hanzo’s mouth to attempt to pull off his shirt. Hanzo kisses Jesse like he’s trying to satisfy a craving, like he’s trying to drain him dry, and it leaves Jesse’s head buzzing with desire.

 

After enough insistent tugging, Hanzo finally succeeds in ridding Jesse of his shirt, and then his hands are all over, his nimble, calloused fingers seeking out all of Jesse’s dips and curves, as if trying to catalogue each and every one of them. Jesse shivers at his touch, refocusing his attention on Hanzo’s neck, searching for the spots that make Hanzo weak. He finds one of them in the thin skin behind Hanzo’s ear. The sound that Hanzo makes has him resolving to find all of the other ones as soon as possible.

 

Hanzo pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together in one long, hot line, grinds their hips together, and if Jesse had any lingering doubts about Hanzo’s  _ interest, _ he certainly doesn’t now. 

 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Jesse whispers low in Hanzo’s ear, relishing the way Hanzo stiffens, anticipation written in every hard angle of his body. 

 

“And how do you plan to accomplish that?”

 

Jesse considers his options. There are several things he’d  _ like _ to do - several things he’s imagined doing to this gorgeous man who’d waltzed into his life - but it doesn’t take more than a few moments for him to realize what he really wants. 

 

He wants those eyes watching his every move, just like they always do. He wants to make Hanzo lose his truly impressive composure. He wants to make that pretty mouth scream his name.

 

“Well, you know me,” he says, grinning. “Always so good at runnin’ my  _ mouth.” _

 

Hanzo stares at him, pure hunger in his gaze. He swallows thickly and says, “You certainly are good at that…”

 

“Hold on to somethin’, sugar. I’m ‘bout to show you just how  _ good _ I am.”

 

Hanzo gives him a look that makes him think he’d be rolling his eyes in any other situation, but is quickly distracted by the way that Jesse drops to his knees.

 

Jesse slides Hanzo’s pants down his legs, only breaking eye contact so he can get a good look at his length. Jesse licks his lips in anticipation before putting his tongue to better use, flicking it out to lap at the tip of Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo slumps back against the door for support and raises a hesitant hand. When Jesse opens his mouth wider and encircles the head, sucking wetly, Hanzo overcomes his hesitation and buries his hand in Jesse’s hair, a pleasant tug that makes Jesse want to ask him to pull a little harder.

 

But Jesse knows better than to speak with his mouth full.

 

He rolls his tongue along the underside of Hanzo’s cock before swallowing him down as far as he can, holding him in place with a hand against his thigh when Hanzo’s hips stutter forward. Hanzo is just as responsive as Jesse’d hoped he’d be, his grunts and moans filling Jesse’s ears like the best song he’s ever heard.

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo murmurs at a clever twist of his tongue. And then, louder, “Jesse,  _ Jesse…” _

 

Jesse hums around the length of him in response and Hanzo groans, loud enough that someone walking by the door outside might be able to hear him. Hanzo seems to realize this at the same time as Jesse, although they have very different reactions. Hanzo slaps his other hand against his mouth to muffle the sounds he’s making, while Jesse doubles his efforts, his jaw aching and his lips slick with spit, to see what other sounds he can draw out of Hanzo.

 

“Please,” Hanzo pants, and Jesse hums again, the end of it lilting upwards in a question.  _ “Fuck.” _

 

That’s the idea, Jesse wants to say, but he’s enjoying himself far too much to stop now. He thinks Hanzo’s getting close, if the grip that’s steadily tightening in his hair is any indication. And sure enough, the next words out of Hanzo’s mouth are “Jesse, I’m so…”

 

Jesse’s focus narrows to nothing but the thick cock in his mouth, the flicks of his tongue and the hollowing of his cheeks, until Hanzo is groaning out a warning from above him and filling his mouth with come, salty and heavy against his tongue. Jesse swallows it all down happily, licking his lips and glancing up to meet Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo is more leaning than standing, looking dazed and content. He runs his hand gently through Jesse’s hair one last time before letting it drop to his side bonelessly.

 

“You were right,” he says, still panting, a little smirk crossing his face. “That is a much better use for your mouth.”

 

Jesse laughs and gets to his feet, and Hanzo immediately tugs him into his arms, angling for a kiss. Jesse is more than happy to indulge him. 

 

Hanzo’s hand wanders down towards where Jesse’s cock is straining against his pants. “You…”

 

“Naw, don’t you worry ‘bout lil ol’ me. Believe me, the pleasure was all--”

 

“No.” Jesse snaps his mouth closed in surprise as Hanzo, having apparently regained enough strength to move, begins backing him towards the bed. “I am not done with you yet, cowboy.”

 

~~~

 

Despite all the familiar faces that surround him - Lena, Reinhardt, Winston, people he hasn’t seen in years and was sure for a very long time that he would never see again - it’s not until Genji returns from Nepal that the whole recall feels  _ real.  _ Jesse’d been closer to Genji than anyone else in Blackwatch or Overwatch, save perhaps Reyes, and seeing his old friend again lifts a weight from his chest that he hadn’t even realized was there.

 

They fall quickly into chatting as if no time had passed at all. Genji is so excited to introduce him to his master, Zenyatta, that Jesse thinks he might bust some of his air vents right off.

 

“And my brother, as well,” Genji adds. “There is much that I hope everyone will learn about him, besides the incident in our past.”

 

“Can’t believe you actually got him to join Overwatch. When’s he comin’ around anyway?”

 

Genji is quiet for a moment, the faceplate of his mask turned in Jesse’s direction in a manner that suggests he’s wearing an incredulous look behind it. “Have you not spoken to him yet? I imagined you would have at least run into him since I left him here to return to Nepal.”

 

Jesse tries not to let the shock show on his face, and he sputters out a “Nope!” followed by a much more coherent, “You know how it is though. Always did love gettin’ on my case about the strange hours I keep.”

 

Genji laughs and launches into reminiscing about the time he found Jesse fast asleep under a table in the kitchen, too busy reminiscing to notice the stiffness in Jesse’s movements as he follows Genji listlessly down the hall. Jesse forces out a chuckle in all the right spots, and is guiltily relieved when Genji announces that he needs to go help Zenyatta settle in.

 

After which, Jesse is left alone with his own thoughts. 

 

Now, Jesse McCree is a smart man. He doesn't think it's too prideful to acknowledge this - he  _ has _ to be smart, because in his world, being dumb is a fast track to death. But he's not perfect. He's got his blind spots like everyone else, which in his case is an unfortunate tendency to overlook certain very obvious facts about those closest to him that might be staring him right in the face. Like the fact that Deadlock had been setting him up to take the fall in the raid that led to him being picked up by Blackwatch. Like the fact that Reyes was deteriorating, and that if he'd noticed it a bit sooner he might have been able to do something other than pick up and leave to avoid the worst of it. 

 

Like the fact that the man who'd shown up around the same time as Genji is  _ Genji’s brother _ \- the one who'd nearly killed him. He supposes that Hanzo looking more like the leader of a punk band than the former heir to the Shimada clan is a small comfort. 

 

He wonders what he would have done if he'd been smart enough to realize it from the beginning. He's not actually sure he wants to know. 

 

Jesse is sitting with Hanzo on the edge of the roof overlooking the Bay of Gibraltar, smoking a cigarillo and watching the way the loose wisps of Hanzo’s hair play across his face in the light breeze, when the confession slips out of him.

 

“I been a damn fool, darlin’,” he says, not meeting Hanzo's eyes. 

 

Hanzo’s mouth turns down at the corners. Jesse wonders what he thinks he's about to hear. Wishes he’d say something cheeky in response - “This is not news” or “I thought you were supposed to be quick on the draw” - maybe shoot Jesse that sly grin that he can only coax out of Hanzo every once in awhile. 

 

Instead he says, cautiously, “How so?”

 

“Didn't connect the dots.” Jesse takes a drag off his cigarillo. “You know, Genji never mentioned his brother’s name. Not in all that time.” Hanzo stiffens beside him. “Always just called you ‘my brother.’”

 

“It was not my intention to mislead--”

 

Jesse waves him off. “Naw, this ain't on you. Told you: I'm a damn fool.”

 

Hanzo stares at him for a long moment before looking away, out across the bay. His jaw clenches briefly, a hard line accentuated by the curve of his throat when he tilts his chin up just slightly. Jesse’s so busy staring he almost misses his next words.

 

“What is your judgement, then?”

 

“...What?”

 

“Everyone has an opinion about it. What I have done. I would rather hear yours now and get it over with.”

 

“My opinion, huh?” The light flares at the end of his cigarillo again as he breathes in, seeking comfort in the familiar act. Buying time. “Folks usually tend to avoid asking me that.”

 

Hanzo doesn’t respond. He waits, his hands clenched into loose fists against his thighs. Jesse sighs.

 

“Ain’t right,” he says finally, “that sorta thing. ‘Course it ain’t. You don’t need some fool cowboy tellin’ you that.”

 

He tugs the cigarillo out of his mouth, making a vague gesture towards the bay, as if the water would be able to explain it better if only it could talk.

 

“Ain’t right lettin’ it control you either. Lettin’ it twist you up into somethin’ worse. Somethin’ you don’t recognize when you look in the mirror. Yeah,” Jesse sighs, wiping bits of ash from his chaps, “ain’t right holdin’ onto it. Not when you could be makin’ yourself useful somewhere else. Makin’ amends.”

 

When he tilts his head in Hanzo’s direction, he finds the man staring at him with rapt attention, a faint crinkling between his eyes.

 

“But you don’t need me tellin’ you  _ that _ either, Mister Undercut.”

 

The words, and the eyebrow waggle that Jesse accompanies them with, force a laugh out of Hanzo before he can stop himself. He turns away from Jesse, holding a hand up to his mouth to stifle his chuckles. 

 

“Yes,” Hanzo says after he’s calmed down, “I suppose there might be better people to take advice from.”

 

“Cheeky.” Jesse nudges Hanzo’s shoulder with his own and adds quietly, “It don’t change how I feel ‘bout you either.”

 

Hanzo starts to say “How could--” but stops himself. He takes a breath and meets Jesse's eyes, the kind of gaze that pierces straight through him. Then he says, with the bare ghost of a smile, “How is it that you feel about me, Jesse?”

 

Jesse puffs out a slow breath and leans in closer to him. “Like I could spend the rest of my damn life tryin’ to figure you out and never quite manage it. And love every second of it.”

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo murmurs, meeting him halfway across the scant distance between them. The kiss is gentle, curious, a reaffirmation. Jesse lifts a hand to cradle it against Hanzo’s cheek and Hanzo leans into the touch with a sigh, deepening the kiss briefly before breaking away.

 

“We should go inside,” Hanzo says, and there's that smile that Jesse's so fond of, spread across those lips just for him. He wants to see it all the time. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
